Imagine me and you
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Zoe ha muerto y se encuentra en los elíseos, buscando a aquella italiana que le robo su corazón en vida y que sin saberlo siente lo mismo. Fluff fem-slash, BiancaxZoe.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Este one-shot va dedicado a **White-spirit-of-darkness,** gracias a su comentario en mi otro fic "Frío invierno, caliente corazón" me hizo pensar al respecto de que seriamente, la pareja de Zoe y Bianca necesitaban un fic con un final feliz, así que he venido yo a traer uno.

Por cierto, este fic hace algunas referencias al primero que hice; pero nada importante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Imagine me and you

De haber tenido la necesidad de respirar, Zoe estaba segura que ese lugar le hubiera robado el aliento. Había vivido por muchos siglos, su hogar fue el jardín de las hesperias y vivió en los tiempos que Pan estaba vivo, vio lugares mágicos e inigualables con su señora; pero nada de eso se comparaba con la vista que tenía de los elíseos. Columnas griegas de mármol se alzaba por donde alcanzara la vista, aunque eso no le quitaba terreno a las bellas plantas que decoraban el ambiente, algunas probablemente ya extintas por la mano del hombre.

Aunque muchos no negarían que ella merecía eso, la antigua lugarteniente de artemisa se encontró sorprendida de hallarse en ese lugar; no solo porque luego de los últimos días, ella no se sentía un héroe, sino también por el hecho de que no había recibido juicio. Quizás, Hades la enviara allí de una vez ya que hasta uno de los tres grandes temería de la ira de Artemis.

Luego de recordar a Hades, fue que recordó a la otra persona que debería estar en ese lugar; dejando de admirar el paisaje busco frenéticamente con la mirada, buscando a la portadora de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños. Era absurdo que luego de su muerte fue que notó que sus poderes solo podían provenir de una hija de rey del inframundo; era curioso cómo se dio cuenta de un detalle tan insignificante estando llena de dolor.

Sí; porque no importaba que tan buena sea ocultando sus emociones-las ventajas de poseer tantos años de entrenamiento-sabía que una parte de ella nunca volvería a ser la misma luego de saber que esa chica, tan dulce e inocente; murió por su propia incompetencia. Bianca solo tenía 12 años-al menos, ella pensaba y sentía de esa manera-, llevaba menos de una semana como cazadora; y aun así decidió llevarla y no fue capaz de protegerla.

Pero lo que quizás era lo peor de todo, es que en el proceso había roto su propio juramento. Había jurado renunciar al amor romántico, aun si la mayoría pensaba que eso tenía que ver con los hombres; eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella aun podía enamorarse de una mujer…y más de una chica de tan buen corazón como lo fue la italiana. Nunca fue su intensión, después de todo es imposible enamorarse apropósito; pero el ver esa sonrisa llena de felicidad en sus ojos, esa confianza que poseía al verla, la seguridad renovada que tenía desde que Artemisa la volvió cazadora; por mucho que hubiera vivido, Zoe nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, y puede que eso fuera lo que provoco ese flechazo al verla por primera vez.

Tonta de ella, que no lo noto hasta que fue demasiado tarde, que sacrifico sin darse cuenta todos sus años de servicio por un amor imposible y seguramente no correspondida; estúpido de su parte, que eso influenciara sus ganas de vivir, y mermara sus fuerzas en el combate que le provocó la muerte; y que ocultándoselo a su señora, se alegró de saber que se encontraría libre de cargas.

Quería volver a verla, sin importar si esta la odiaba; sabía que tenía que verla de nuevo para sentirse en paz otra vez, aunque fuera egoísta.

Y ahí, en una plaza con una fuente circular con querubines y varios chorros, se encontraba sentada observando el agua; con una mirada apacible y pensativa. La hija de Atlas sonrió.

— ¡Bianca! —le llamo, mientras se acercaba a grandes pasos hacia ella. La nombrada le miro, sus ojos resplandecían de vida a pesar de no tenerla, y su piel oliva contrastaba con el vestido blanco griego que portaba; le observo con sorpresa antes de ir hasta ella. Zoe no sabía que esperar, mientras iba pensó que esta quizás huiría, al ver que no sucedió una serie de posibilidades desfilaron en su mente ¿Le reclamaría? ¿Le abofetearía? ¿Se echaría a llorar frente a ella gritándole que su muerte fue su culpa? No tuvo tiempo de deprimirse por alguna, ya que la otra no realizó ninguna de estas; aprisionándola con sus brazos.

— ¡Zoe! ¡Pensé que no te vería de nuevo! —exclamo en lo que parecía sorpresa y alivio, la chica debió suponer que seguiría su curso como había hecho todo este tiempo al lado de su diosa. Luego de un momento, la chica se apartó lo suficiente para mirarla de frente, aunque sin soltarla— ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿No me dirás que tu…

— Un golpe de Ladon, tantos años dándole comida al dragón y así me agradece—dice con algo de humor; sabe que ella no era todo de bromas, pero el ver la cara preocupada y algo afligida de la otra la impulso a ello, ¿Acaso esto era lo que llamaba, cambiar por amor?

— ¡No, tu debías vivir; yo iba a…a volver a verte—dijo lo último en un ligero murmullo, bajando la mirada apartándose un poco más, aun si la otra no deseaba esto. Al oír esas palabras, la hespéride se sintió culpable, siendo su turno de bajar la mirada.

— No, tú eras la que debía vivir; eras demasiado joven y yo te involucre en esa peligrosa misión y por mi causa—no acabo la frase; para sorpresa de la mayor, le detuvo sus palabras tomándola de la barbilla para que le mirara. Esta le observaba con comprensión, sin ninguna clase de enojo o furia; incluso parecía ¿Amor?

— Ni se te ocurra hablar así de los mejores últimos días que alguien pudo tener Belladonna—nuevamente no se esperaba esto de ella, nunca se le había referido por el apellido-aunque total, tampoco tuvieron mucho chance para ello-algo de rubor apareció en sus pómulos, logrando que baje la vista unos momentos—Yo planeaba decírtelo, de tener la oportunidad al renacer y de encontrarte; pero pensé que tendría un poco más de tiempo.

— ¿Eh? ¿A que podrías referirte? —no entendía de que podía hablar, ha tiempo que usaba ese lenguaje un poco antiguo para la época en que habían muerto; como siempre decía, la forma de hablar cambiaba demasiado rápido.

— No lo supe mientras estaba viva, tuve que tener una charla con mi madre para entenderlo; para haber vivido en los 40 era entendía más de amor que cualquiera de la época—decía Bianca, poniéndose nerviosa; ¿Su madre, en serio? ¿Venía a hablar del encuentro que tuvo con su madre luego de muerta, y que fue tan amable de explicarle los sentimientos que tenía por la cazadora sin importarle lo inmoral que eran estos mientras la mujer estuvo viva? Dioses, nunca pensó que confesarse fuera complicado— Yo…quería agradecerte Zoe, siempre tuve que tener los pies en la tierra mientras estuve viva, cuidando de Nico y de mí, no tuve vida propia hasta que me uní a las cazadoras; y todo fue gracias a ti—dijo con una sonrisa, levantando la mirada con los mismos ojos soñadores por las mariposas que revoloteaban por tenerla tan cerca—desde que te vi en la colina me sentí segura, a salvo, podía ser yo misma y disfrutar de estar a tu lado; t-tu calentaste mi corazón—aspiro hondo, deseando sacar aquello que ansiaba decirle desde que lo supo—me gustas mucho Zoe, por raro que suene que una desconocida se haya enamorado de ti…me gustaste desde que te vi y no sabes lo feliz que me hizo pasar esos días contigo.

Si alguna vez estuvo verdaderamente sorprendida en vida, estaba segura que ahora fue superada de plano. De todo lo que pudo haberle dicho, de todo lo que podría haber esperado; eso no formaba parte de ello. Sabía que a veces Bianca parecía muy feliz a su lado, o que era increíble como sonreía pensando que no la miraba estando en una misión suicida; pero ella no esperaba que esta le correspondiera.

La admiro por unos instantes; esos ojos marrón oscuro la observaban con nervios y algo de temor, sus labios estaban en una línea completamente recta denotando el primer sentimiento, mientras su cabello un poco despeinado parecía no importarle en ese momento, con su piel olivácea brillando a la luz dorada del elíseo. Zoe deseaba demostrarle sus sentimientos, alguna palabra que le demostrara que se sentía increíblemente feliz por saber que la quería y a la vez pudiera entender lo mucho que sus sentimientos y su ser habían llegado a tocarla; con todo su vocabulario estaba segura que no existía ninguna palabra así, pero si había una acción que podría reflejarla.

Inclinándose un poco por la diferencia de estaturas, coloco sus labios contra los suyos en un tierno beso; pudo notar como la hija de Hades no esperaba lo que había hecho, y aun así no logró disuadirla de separarse. Esos labios sabor chocolate que se empezaban a amoldar a los suyos como dos piezas que encajaban en un rompecabezas eran todo lo que había anhelado desde que el primer atisbo de amor surgió dentro de ella, por dos corazones unidos por un sentimiento tan inigualable y mágico como el cielo mismo. Fueron solo quizás unos instantes en el paraíso mismo mientras estuvieron en esa posición, pero fueron los más divinos que alguna vez hubieran experimentado cualquiera de ellas.

Se separaron un poco, quedando a tan solo unos centímetros sin dejar que sus brazos las apartaran de la otra. La griega solo sonreía un poco, sin embargo en sus ojos se presentaban tan alegría y amor que nunca antes habían aparecido en ella; mientras que la italiana ahora regresando de nuevo a la tierra, parecía sorprendida y un poco confundida.

— Zoe, ¿Significa que tu…?—no logró terminar, cerrando la boca con sus mejillas volviéndose rojas por darse cuenta; que su enamorada le correspondía sin que ella nunca lo hubiera notado.

La mencionada asiente, manteniendo el gesto de felicidad— Si; tú también me gustas mucho Bianca.

Dicho esto, la misma le dio una gran sonrisa a tiempo que ponía su cabeza en su hombro y la abrazaba con fuerza; riendo un poco por su propia euforia. Le costaba creer que esa seria lugarteniente suya de verdad le correspondiera, de no ser porque había pasado suficiente tiempo en el elíseo para saber que este no era como el cielo cristiano donde presentaban un cielo personal; hubiera creído que estaba en el suyo porque la chica de ojos negros le amaba.

La misma portadora de esos luceros le devolvió el brazo, quizás sin la risa o la fuerza; pero sin duda sintiendo el mismo júbilo que su enamorada. Ella solo se había enamorado una vez, de la persona equivocada ya que esta solo se aprovechó de su amor; desde entonces había pensado que el amor era solo un sentimiento engañoso y doloroso, y jamás presentado como en las historias contadas en aquellas eras; se alegraba de que Bianca hubiera llegado para corregirla.

— Ojala lo hubiera sabido mientras estábamos vivas—suspiro, lamentando como habían salido de mal las cosas cuando fueron cazadoras— podríamos haber hablado con Lady Artemisa, quizás nos dejara renunciar con la edad que poseíamos y así…

— Zoe está bien, podemos renacer—le interrumpe la más chica; mucha gente prefería quedarse en el paraíso y seguir así por siempre, pero ella que había vivido tan poco; deseaba poder ver el mundo y saber lo que era crecer, y presentía que Zoe sentía lo mismo. De repente su sonrisa desapareció en una mueca de preocupación—Y-Yo aún no puedo ir, tengo que asegurarme que Nico estará bien.

— Esta bien Bianca—le dice la hespéride, ha tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos; dándole una sonrisa de confianza— Yo te esperare, tu solo búscame allá arriba, haré lo mismo; y entonces en algún punto, en algún día; nos volveremos a encontrar.

**. . . **

Décadas habían pasado desde ese encuentro en el inframundo, encuentro que había sido olvidado gracias a las aguas leteo, donde al renacer todos debían ir para olvidar sus vidas pasadas; pero este no siempre funcionaba con la misma fuerza, siempre quedaba gente que podía recordar memorias de vidas anteriores y saber quiénes eran; el caso de una joven era un poco así, pero lo que más recordaba era un sentimiento.

Blanche Simmons, parecía una joven como cualquier otra mientras tomaba un café y daba un paseo por los jardines de Promenade Planteé en París. Claro, había que destacar que una joven como cualquier otra rica; ¿de qué otra forma una joven de 17 años estadounidense se encontraría en Francia en plena primavera? Su madre, Anna Simmons; prefería dejar que su hija vagara por el mundo con tal de que luego de ese ligero capricho fuera a la escuela de negocios como siempre quiso para ella; ya que ella estudio allí.

Esa mujer empresaria y exitosa nunca se caracterizó por ser una madre amorosa, probablemente la única razón por la que atrajo la atención de Hermes fue que era bastante hermosa; y de esa unión fue donde surgió Blanche. Probablemente la misma hubiera resultado con problemas de personalidad gracias a su madre fría y su padre ausente, o hubiera terminado siendo una mimada riquilla; de no ser porque en su mente había cosas más importantes.

Desde que tenía memoria, la chica de ojos chocolate sabía que tenía que encontrar a alguien. No tenía ni idea de quién, solo sabía que alguien la estaba buscando y debía encontrarla; los terapeutas que la vieron de niña pensaron que era alguna clase de capricho infantil que se le pasaría, cosa que por supuesto no paso; aunque aprendió a disimular su búsqueda antes de que su madre la internara en su psiquiátrico.

Ella no sabía su nombre, y solo tenía una vaga idea de que sus ojos eran negros como la obsidiana, y que cuando sonreía por pequeño que fuera era la sonrisa más luminosa que podría existir; muchas veces mientras estuvo en el campamento mestizo y durante los años le pidió a su padre que le recordara quién era, pero al final solo le había ayudado a que viajara con más facilidad-aunque no se quejaba al respecto-.

Según el director de actividades, Quirón; tenía suerte de que fuera parte de la generación que pudiera desenvolverse con más facilidad en el mundo mortal. Ella había oído muchas veces la historia de como un héroe llamado Alabaster se había sacrificado haciendo un hechizo tan poderoso, que pudo deshacer el encantamiento puesto por su hermana que hacía que los semidioses fueran detectados por los monstruos; y que uno de los 7 héroes del olimpo llamado Leo logró hacer un chip para que todos los semidioses pudieran usar teléfonos y redes sociales sin ser detectados-cuando ingreso al campamento a los 11 años se lo implantaron a su celular, que su madre le dio aunque casi siempre anduviera apagado por exigencia de la mujer-

Aun así, la chica no era tonta; en sus botas negras que llegaba hasta la rodilla llevaba una daga de bronce celestial de las armerías del campamento, por si acaso se encontrara con algún monstruo. Para ser una semidiosa no lucía muy guerrera; su piel olivácea denotaba su sangre europea ya que su madre era inglesa, sus ojos marrones contrastaban con su cabello sedoso del mismo color aunque mucho más oscuro, llegando a parecer casi negro. Probablemente un chico que pasaba por allí pensó lo mismo, pues se acercó a ella de repente.

— Hola—saludo con una voz grave, tratando de llamar su atención a tiempo que le daba su mejor sonrisa; cosa que no le sirvió de nada pues la chica no paraba de mirar a los alrededores, evitándolo— ¿Buscas algo?

— Si—se limitó a responder; aunque realmente no le interesaba lo más mínimo ese joven que parecía algo mayor que él, lo evitaba al mismo tiempo que buscaba; era una manía que tenía desde la niñez, veía a todos lados buscando a esa persona.

— ¿A una chica quizás, alguna amiga tuya? —divago, pensando que realmente tendría una posibilidad con esta chica. El chico realmente debía ser un burro, porque aun si la joven no mirara para todos lados, no había forma de que le dedicara una mirada; aunque este no parecía notar ese detalle.

— Si, una chica—afirmo lo segundo algo dudosa. Como nunca pudo identificar la cara de la persona, nunca pensó en que generó sería, total pensaba que al verle le reconocería; pero si, ahora que lo oía sabía que buscaba a una chica.

— Mmm ahora que lo pienso, pasando los arcos encontré a una chica que parecía estar buscando a alguien, tenía la piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color; aunque no creo que sea la persona que buscas ya que era algo desaliñada. Ahora que tal si tú y yo…—demasiado tarde para hacer su movida, pues para su desgracia Blanche si le había puesto atención a sus palabras. "_¿Ojos negros?_" pensó para sí; puede que fuera casi imposible que se tratara de ella, pero era la primera pista que encontraba en toda su vida; no la iba a dejar pasar. Soltando la taza del impulso y dejando al francés con las palabras en la boca, se puso a correr.

El Promenade Planteé era un paseo plantado en línea recta, aunque a veces tenía pequeñas plazas o se habría paso para la avenida; como buena semidiosa le tenía un respeto y amor a la naturaleza que hizo que fuera allí en primer lugar, siempre se podía turistear mientras se buscaba. Mientras corría en dirección que dijo el muchacho, finalmente termino pasando el último arco donde terminaba en una pequeña plaza central con un árbol en medio, pero Blanche solo se fijó en la chica.

Tal y como había dicho, esta parecía buscar algo, de hecho miraba en una dirección diferente a la estadounidense, haciendo que solo le viera de perfil. La chica tenía el pelo negro atado en una trenza, poseía un abrigo gris algo maltratado-a diferencia de ella, que tenía un abrigo largo color canela haciendo juego con sus leggins color vainilla-con unos jeans y botas para la lluvia; pero lo que más noto era como para parecer francesa tenía unos rasgos griegos dignos de una doncella de la antigüedad, y los mismos ojos negros de obsidiana que recordaba de niña.

Debió hacer un sonido, porque la chica volteo a verla. Al tenerla de frente, esta parecía sorprendida, pero no paso mucho antes de que le diera una pequeña sonrisa; Blanche sollozo de alegría, era esa misma sonrisa que tenía en la mente cada día, atesorando el recuerdo con la esperanza de verla frente a ella.

Y entonces, un recuerdo que parecía haberse sumergido en lo profundo de su mente apareció; era esa misma chica, solo que de unos 14 años de edad-a diferencia de la de ahora, que parecía estar a punto de cumplir los 20-tenía una tiara plateada y sus ojos brillaban de seguridad; con una confianza que le calentó el alma y logró provocar unos fuegos artificiales en su corazón, sin importar la nieve que las rodeaba.

Sin esperar un segundo más, fue corriendo hacia esa chica; que sin recordarlo, la había amado desde antes de nacer y para hacerlo toda la eternidad.

_Te encontré. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww mi vida *-*  
Vale, realmente no salió como esperaba-espero que no fuera muy Ooc, pero fue como se me ocurrió-pero a pesar de todo me gusto, aunque tengo mis dudas con el final.  
Me pareció irónico ponerle de nombre Blanche a Bianca, una vez vi el remplazo del nombre de esta forma y me pareció divertido ponerlo en este caso.  
Luego de este fic, me di cuenta que realmente estoy hecha para escribir cursiladas; y aunque soy escritora romántica, menuda suerte la mía.  
Y si, también me robe el título de esa preciosa película inglesa sobre dos chicas; pero que les digo, cuando pensé en esta situación para ellas sabía que debía ponerle ese título.  
Le agradezco mucho a White; la verdad pensé que nadie querría leer mi fic y que no me había salido tan bien como debería; pero su comentario me animo a escribir esto; muchísimas gracias.

En fin, esto es todo por ahora, se despide cordialmente;  
Lira.


End file.
